


Good Grips

by quickoats



Category: Batgirl (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fishnets, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3975928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quickoats/pseuds/quickoats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinah doesn't know her own power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Grips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redledgers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redledgers/gifts).



> This is highly silly and I'm not even a little bit sorry.

It was technically Dinah's idea, so if Dick wanted someone to blame he could blame her. She had unwittingly sealed it fate, one bird-wonder to another.

She had done it with a cappuccino clutched in hand, no less. Dinah held the ridiculous conviction that there was no good coffee to be found anywhere in Gotham, and Barbara was on a mission to prove her wrong, one neighborhood café at a time. This coffee date was a social call; a friendly face-off. Of course, the conversation wasted no time in steering itself towards work.

"You know, I've thought about ditching the fishnets a few times, but that would just leave me bare-legged. I can't manage a proper kick in anything more substantial than tights, God knows why. And you'd be surprised at the grip on that netting. Makes riding the bike a breeze."

Barbara opened her mouth to make some quip about how they weren't doing her thighs any disservice, either, but her mind chose that moment to snap a connection into place. A connection to another powerful pair of legs she knew so well. She barely registered Dinah's concession that her coffee "wasn't half bad" -- she was already mentally mapping out the route to the nearest lingerie boutique; calculating which women's size would fit Dick best.

Time to shine, Boy Wonder.


End file.
